One and Only
by winter lodge
Summary: Apa ya kelebihannya Ulquiorra di mata Orihime? Masalah itu bikin Orihime pusing.


Ya ampun. UlquiHime lagi? =.=a

Kerasukan apa ya saya mendadak jadi rajin bikin fic gini?

Yah, ya sudahlah. Biar ide ini gak ngendap sampe busuk di otak Pentium setengah saya, mending langsung saya jadiin fic deh. Enjoy read, Minna- san!

**-One and Only-**

An UlquiHime Romance fict by Arisa Yukishiro

"_There's no other person like you in this whole world."_

AU. OOC. Ciri khas sayakah? Plus bahasa amburadul.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Mata kelabu Orihime Inoue masih setia memandangi layar LCD built-in yang terpasang di laptopnya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia memandangi layar LCD itu, namun sama sekali tak ada kemajuan dari sebaris narasi yang terpampang di jendela browsernya.

Posting blog?

Ya, Orihime tengah membuat sebuah posting blog.

Tentang apa, ya? Kenapa tampaknya ia sangat kesulitan untuk mengisi field kosong dengan barisan kata- kata? Kenapa coba tidak copy-paste artikel yang dirasa bermanfaat sambil mencantumkan sumbernya, metode yang digunakan Tatsuki Arisawa untuk mengisi blognya.

Eits, untuk tema yang satu ini memang boleh copy- paste?

"Huaaaa~~~ aku pusinnggg!"

Orihime menyerah. Nyaris ditutupnya jendela browser itu setelah me- log out accountnya, namun hal itu urung dilakukannya. Karena ia tak sengaja mengarahkan pointer mousenya kepada icon yang bertuliskan 'show desktop' dan menemukan foto dua orang yang menghiasi desktopnya. Dua orang dengan ekspresi yang seperti bumi dan langit- yang satu adalah seorang pria berwajah sangat datar dan yang satu lagi adalah dirinya dengan wajah merona, bersinar- sinar bahagia.

Orihime tertegun sejenak melihat foto itu. Foto itu adalah foto pertama yang ia ambil setelah ia dan pria datar itu- Ulquiorra Schiffer- resmi berpacaran. Mata kelabu Orihime perlahan meredup. Fokus retinanya tetap pada wajah kekasihnya yang datar itu. Sebersit rasa bersalah mendadak terbias dalam iris kelabunya.

"Hueee… tasukete kudasai Ulqui-kun! Tolongin akuuuu~"

.

(Flashbacks)

Orihime bikin seisi Karakura High School gempar dengan berita jadiannya dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, anak kelas sebelahnya yang terkenal super datar dan acuh. Sebetulnya sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa anak- anak Karakura High School baru tahu sekarang. Please deh, it's soooooo yesterday.

Berita itu otomatis membuat anak- anak cowok yang udah ngantri demi Orihime- setelah Orihime ditolak Ichigo beberapa abad yang lalu- garuk-garuk tembok. Iya sih, Ulquiorra itu good-looking, tajir, pinter pula. Tapi sifatnya yang Masya Allah dinginnya emang bikin cewek betah? Jangankan cowok- cowok itu yang gak setuju, sang sahabat Tatsuki Arisawa pun menentang habis- habisan hubungan Orihime dengan Ulquiorra. Awalnya sih Orihime gusar. Jelas lah! Emang Orihime ngurusin hubungan dia ama Renji, apa. Sekarang pake intervensi hubungan Hime ama Ulqui, jelas Hime terganggu.

"Ulquiorra itu bagusnya apa sih?" Tatsuki hanya bisa bergidik melihat Orihime yang habis say hello dengan mesranya pada Ulquiorra. "Masih pantesan kamu sama Ishida deh, kayaknya."

"Ishida- kun kan udah sama Nemu-chan. Kamu mau aku jadi penghancur hubungan orang?"

"Ya deh, tapi kan seenggaknya ada yang lebih baik daripada dia Himeeee! Liat deh. Udah stoic, kayak patung es, mukanya serem lagi. Hiiii… masih mending kucing aku kemana- mana."

Orihime berdecak, lalu memutar badannya ke arah Tatsuki dan berkacak pinggang. "Tatsuki, please deh. Jangan samain pacar aku sama kucingmu yang lucu itu. Ulqui-kun itu lucu, tapi bukan lucu tipe kucing! Emang Ulqui-kun binatang!"

Tatsuki menghela napas. "Terserah kamu aja deh, Orihime."

"Sorry ya, Tatsuki-chan. Aku cuma agak kesel aja kamu ngatur- ngatur aku sama Ulquiorra. Kan mendingan kamu urusin Abarai-kun daripada aku dan Ulqui-kun."

"Hm, gimana kalau gini aja?" Tatsuki menjentikkan jarinya. "Yakinin aku kalau Ulquiorra Schiffer itu emang pantes sepantes pantesnya buat kamu. Nanti aku janji, aku gak bakal gangguin kamu tentang hubunganmu sama manusia stoic itu. Gimana?"

"Oke!" Orihime langsung saja menerima challenge dari Tatsuki itu tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku bakal POST di BLOG semuaaaaa kelebihan Ulqui-kun dan kenapa dia pantes buat aku! Tungguin aja!"

Tatsuki tersenyum setan.

"Aku tunggu BESOK PAGI, lho. Kalau Ulqui emang pantes buat kamu, tentunya kamu gak butuh waktu lama buat hal ginian."

"Oke, siapa takut!"

(Flashback Ends)

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, Orihime gak tau mau nulis apaan.

.

Sudah 45 menit dan kalimatnya… sudah maju. Sedikit. Baru ditambahin beberapa menit yang lalu, sih.

'Hm. Kalau Tanya siapa yang paling aku sayang selain kakakku, aku pasti akan jawab, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ya, dia kekasihku. Dia termasuk tipe yang good-looking dan banyak fangirlnya di sekolah, tapi aku bangga karena ia memilihku menjadi kekasihnya. Alasanku sayang padanya dan dia pantas mendapatkan hatiku adalah:

AMPUN, AKU GA TAU MAU NULIS APAAN.'

Yang baru ditambahin yang kalimat terakhir saja, sih.

Frustasi, Orihime membuka situs jejaring social kesayangannya untuk membunuh penat. Setahunya, Ulquiorra juga punya account di situs berlogo burung biru lucu cuit-cuit itu. Setelah log-in, ia menemukan beberapa posting yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

'**tatsukiarisawa** orihimehime: tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum aku membaca blogmu, loh. Hayoo, susah ya?'

Membaca barisan kalimat disana sudah jelas Orihime kesal. Tanpa basa- basi lagi Orihime membalasnya.

'enak saja aku sudah hampir menyelesaikannya RT tatsukiarisawa: Hayoo, susah ya?'

Posting lainnya adalah dari teman- teman sekelasnya.

'**kurosaki15 **orihimehime aku dengar dari tatsuki kau akan mengoceh di blog tentang si stoic itu, aku jadi tak sabar mengetahui pandanganmu tentangnya'

'**rukichappy14** semuanyaaa, orihimehime akan bicara soal ulquiorraschiffer903 loh!'

'**uryuuishida** wah tentang orihimehime akan ngeblog soal pacarnya jadi trending topics loh'

'**sextagrimmjow** jadi gak sabar baca blognya orihimehime besok hahahaha'

'**keigoasanosano** semua ayo #bacablognyahime besok pagi orihimehime kutunggu postingnya'

"APAAN SIH MEREKA?"

Ternyata mulut Tatsuki lebih parah dibanding ember bocor. Orihime jadi makin frustasi, apalagi posting dari Rukia- rukichappy14- itu menyertakan account Ulquiorra juga. Otomatis Ulquiorra juga bakal baca posting itu.

Dibakar semangat masa muda ala Rock Lee, chara Naruto yang diam- diam dikagumi Orihime, Orihime pun membalas semua posting yang ditujukan padanya itu.

'kurosaki15 rukichappy14 uryuuishida sextagrimmjow keigoasanosano tatsukiarisawa lihat saja besok aku akan mempostingnya! Aku yakin akan membuat tulisan yang bagus!'

O-ouw, tampaknya kau bermulut besar tuh, Hime.

Masa tulisan 'AMPUN, AKU GA TAU MAU NULIS APAAN' dibilang tulisan bagus?

Tiba- tiba ada satu posting yang baru saja masuk ke accountnya. Dibukanya posting itu, dan eng ing eng, dari ulquiorraschiffer903. Cepetan mati aja deh Orihime.

'**ulquiorraschiffer903** orihimehime aku percaya tulisanmu akan bagus. Kutunggu.'

Sebaris kalimat itu rasanya jadi pencerahan buat otak Orihime yang berkabut. Mendadak Orihime menjelma menjadi anak autis dengan melonjak- lonjak setelah membaca tulisan Ulqui-kunnya itu. Kali ini dengan senyum tersungging, ia membalas posting itu dengan hati berdentam- dentam riang.

'terimakasih, aku akan berusaha! RT ulquiorrashiffer903: orihimehime aku percaya tulisanmu akan bagus. Kutunggu.'

Yah, tapi perjuanganmu kan belum berakhir, Orihime? Sekarang mending cepetan nulis lagi, deh.

.

Sudah sejam, ada perubahan. Kalimat terakhir, yang kayaknya menodai cinta tulus Orihime pada Ulquiorra, sudah dihapusnya. Ada perubahan bukan berarti ada kemajuan yang berarti, deh. Asli, bagi Orihime, lebih gampang nulis skripsi daripada ini!

Eh, tapi kalau nulis ginian susah, berarti Orihime nggak sayang sama Ulquiorra dong?

Nggaklaaah, Orihime sayang banget sama Ulqui!

Dan kenapa Orihime sayang sama Ulqui, hayo?

"Kenapa ya aku sayang sama Ulqui-kun?" Orihime bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia gantengkah? Pinterkah? Tajirkah? Nggak deh, emang aku fangirl. Aku sayang, bukan kagum. Bagi aku… Ulquiorra itu… unik. Unik.. yah, bener. Unik."

Unik. Berarti dia punya yang orang lain gak punya. Dia beda dari orang satu diantara ada duanya.

One and only…

Orihime mendadak mendapat ide. Asik! Dan semuanya, ditumpahkan dalam waktu hanya 15 menit saja, saudara- saudara. Berarti, Orihime bener- bener sayang Ulquiorra, kan?

.

'Minna, I'm done with my work! Visit my blog and read my writings about my beloved boyfriend Ulquiorra Schiffer. #bacablognyahime yaaaaaa!'

Kalau Orihime udah bikin announcement kayak gini, berarti memang udah selesai. Kita tengok, deh.

.

**The One and Only**

_Posted by Orihime Schiffer wanna-be, August 12, 2010 at 11.20 PM_

Ulquiorra Schiffer. My beloved boyfriend! XD

Stoic? Dingin? Cuek? Yah, memang begitu sifatnya Ulquiorra-kun. Aku juga mengakuinya, kok. Tapi dia itu unik. Beneran, unik! Bagiku, nggak bakalan ada lagi orang yang nyamain Ulqui-kun di dunia ini. Ulqui-kun itu satu- satunya. Kegantengan, kepinteran sama ketajirannya mungkin bisa disaingin sama orang lain. Tapi belum tentu orang lain bisa nyamain sifatnya yang unik banget.

Satu. Kalau kita lagi ngobrol bareng memang cuma aku yang bicara, Ulqui- kun cuma diam. Kalau aku ngasih dia jokes atau semacamnya, dia diem aja. Tapi giliran dia yang ngasih jokes, aku bisa ketawa sampai sakit perut. Dia bikin orang ketawa tanpa dia ketawa. Lucu banget, kan?

Dua. Kalau Ulqui-kun ngegombal, nggak bikin enek. Jelas aja, orang dia ngegombalnya nggak lebay. Kalau orang lain biasanya menyapa dengan 'hai, sayang' atau 'hei, cantikku manisku muah-muah' Ulqui-kun sih selalu bilang 'hai, Hime'. Pas aku Tanya kenapa Ulqui-kun nggak pake sapaan gombal kayak 'ayang' dal lain lain itu, dia bilang, "Memangnya nama panggilan 'Putri' belum cukup bagimu?"

Kyaaa. Ulqui- kun tuh romantisssss bangeeet.

Tiga, ini yang paling aku suka dari Ulqui-kun, kadang kalau ada masalah yang ga penting banget, dia gak mau bantu. Dia lebih suka aku tegar dan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Dia percaya aku cewek mandiri.

Empat, mana ada coba cowok yang ngeliat ceweknya nangis malah disinisin? Awalnya juga aku kesel, kenapa sih Ulqui-kun gitu banget, tapi setelah itu aku ngerti apa yang dia pikirin. Kalo aku berhenti nangis dan minta maaf sama diri aku sendiri, dia langsung ngajak jalan- jalan. Hehe.

Lima. Ada ya orang yang dicubit nggak sakit tapi dikelitikin malah ngabur.

Mungkin sejauh ini aku cuma nulis lima, tapi lima itulah yang bikin Ulqui-kun jadi satu-satunya orang di hatiku. Lima sifat unik yang ga semua orang punya. Aishiteru, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aku nggak bakal lagi ketemu orang yang kayak kamu karena kamu satu- satunya di dunia ini, dan di hatiku juga.

.

Comments:

**rukia_chappy**: Huaaa! Ternyata Ulquorra-san sebaik itu, ya? Huaaa.. aku akan selalu mendukung kalian! So sweet!

**nelinelineliel**: astaga, kalau Grimmjow membaca ini pasti dia menyangka ini fitnah. Tapi aku setuju denganmu Orihime, Ulqui itu unik XDXDXD

**kurosaki15**: hoo… begitu. Selamat deh untuk hubungan kalian. ^^v Oi, kurasa poin 5 tak penting.

**arisawa_tatsuuu**: iya, aku mengerti sekarang. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan hatimu, Hime. Semoga langgeng ampe kuburan, yah!

**grimmjow66**: apa maksudmu, Neliel? Yah, oke aku akui kau memang benar, Inoue.

**uryuuquincy**: hoo, jadi si stoic itu ternyata baik juga yah.

Orihime tersenyum- senyum membaca komentar postingannya, tandanya ia berhasil dong meyakinkan Tatsuki kalau Ulquiorra pantas untuknya, gak ada lagi yang bisa diragukan dari cinta Orihime pada Ulquiorra. Waktu Orihime me- refresh page blognya, ternyata Ulquiorra juga memberikannya komentar.

**ulquiorra903**: kau juga unik. selera masaknya.

Orihime nyengir lebar. Memang, keunikan satu sama lainlah yang menyatukan keduanya. Meskipun berbeda, tapi mereka menjadi satu dan satu- satunya dalam hati masing- masing. Karena, nggak ada lagi orang yang bisa mengisi penuh hati mereka seperti yang masing- masing dari mereka lakukan.

_Bener kan, Ulquiorra-kun?_

***Owari***

INI PIKT APAAN YAK? =.=''a

Geje amat *ngeproofread, terus muntah gara- gara fic yang nampang di depan matanya adalah fic nan abal* Bahasanya juga amburadul, asalnya saya mau pake bahasa yang ringan kayak di teenlit2 gitu, malah jadinya kacau begini… Ide pikt ini dari translation lagu Neo Gateun Saram Tto Eopseo alias No Other-nya Suju dan Let Me Be The One-nya SS501. Pas liat MV dua lagu itu, tiba- tiba aja kepikiran.

BTW, pada tau kan situs social networking yang saya bahas di sini situs apa? XD Follow account saya di situs itu yaaaaa XDXDXDXD *promosiiii*

Oh iya, buat para reviewer 'Doushite?' yang minta saya bikin UlquiHime lagi (Amber-san, Ayako-chan, Hana-san dan) maafkan saya, pikt UlquiHime yang saya lahirkan berikutnya malah segaje ini…

Akhir kata, thanks for reading and reviewing!

P.S : Kayaknya masuk kategori junkfict deh ni karya =.="

Eh minna, yang bener itu Cuatro apa Quatro sih? *gak penting

Oh iya, sekalian mau ngucapin... SELAMAT HARI RAYA ICUL FITRI, MINNA-SAN! Taqabbalallahu minna waminkum, shiyamana wa shiyamakum! Semoga ibadah kita di bulan suci ini ga sia- sia...


End file.
